1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory of a firearm, and more particular to a sight module, which is integrated with magnified optical sight and reflex sight to form an all-in-one sight device.
2. Description of Related Arts
Scope device, such as a scope, telescope, camera lens module, or binoculars, generally comprises a tubular lens housing and a lens supported in the lens housing. For example, scopes are sighting device and are commonly used in conjunction firearms, such as rifles, to give an accurate aiming point and to aid a user in properly aligning a barrel of the firearm with a desired target. The scope generally comprises a tubular lens housing and two lenses provided at two ends of the lens housing to define an objective end and a sight (ocular) end. Since different scope devices provide different functions and these functions are not interchangeable, the user will normally mount two or more different scope devices at the firearm.
Accordingly, magnified or powered scopes are used for mid to long range sniping to aim and identify targets at further distances. The magnified scope generally comprises windage and elevation knobs to change an apparent reticle position of the scope. In particular, the windage knob is used to adjust the scope in the horizontal axis and the elevation knob is used to adjust the scope in the vertical axis. The calibration of the apparent reticle position is incorporate with the bore of the barrel of the firearm according to the hand-eye position of the user in order to allow the user to precisely aim and shoot the target.
Reflex sight device is another type of scope device which is better suited for quick target acquisition and is easier for tracking moving targets at closer ranges comparing with the magnified scope. Reflex sight generally comprises a lens with a luminous to create an optical collimator so as to produce a virtual image of the reticle. A control switch is provided for controlling the reticle illumination level and dot brightness level of the reflex sight.
The magnified scope and reflex sight are perfect companion for the user to aim and identify targets at different distances. The user can switch between these two scope devices especially for a moving target. However, when switching between these scope devices, the user must move the firearm to view the ocular end of the scope device from the other. In other words, the movement of the firearm will slow down the engagement of the target and will even lose the target especially the target rapidly moves at different distances. Furthermore, it is impossible for the user to adjust both of the magnified scope and reflex sight by one hand since the magnified scope and reflex sight are mounted at different locations of the firearm. In other words, the user has to move his or her fingers from the control switch of one of the scope devices to the other for individual adjustment. Since each scope device employs its own power source for reticle illumination. As a result, the overall weight of the scope devices will be substantially increased to apply additional weight on the firearm. The two individual scope devices will also take up limited mounting space of the firearm, such that other firearm accessories, such as laser sight, navigation lights, flashlight, or a camera, will not be able to attach to the firearm.